Betrothed
by Vampire15541
Summary: This a Romance story about a young women, who is Betrothed to a man at the age of 15.
1. Prologue

Prologue:1856, England

Richard Chandler was in his study drawing out a contract of marriage between his youngest daughter Isabella, who is to marry Edward Bennett, when she is of the age of fifteen. His father George approved of this union and so did his son, Isabella was a very beautiful young girl, she had long blond hair, and blue eyes like the sea , creamy white skin and a beautifully slim figure and wonderful curves and her family was known for being good breeders and her mother is. Her mother has given her father five sons, Robert, is twenty five, Patrick is twenty three, Isaac is twenty two, Phineas is twenty one and Charles is twenty and two other daughters Maria is seventeen and Marguerite is nineteen which of whom are all married and have children of their own. Isabella was her father's favorite and it was hard for him to marry her off, but she just turned thirteen and it was time to find her a husband. James was twenty three and he was very handsome, he was tall and was very built, he had medium length black hair, but it was pulled neatly pack into a ponytail and he had beautiful light blue eyes. He was also pleased with his father's choice of a bride and he knew Isabella would grow into a even more beautiful young women. Isabella was to be married to him in two years, when she turns fifteen and he's not sure if he can wait that long, but he must. Isabella would become the future Duchess of North Thumberline. Even though Isabella was not very happy being married off to a complete stranger she wanted to marry someone she loved, but she had to obey her father's orders. After the contract was drawn out and signed Richard and George shook hands and Edward bent down and kissed his future wife's cheek and they left. Isabella's mother, Adora knew her daughter wasn't happy about this union, but Edward's family was very highly respectable and one of the richest families in England beside's them. She hoped her daughter would eventually learn to care for Edward, but they will soon find out that she won't be, when she turned fifteen.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now 1858 and I turned fifteen three months ago and it will be soon for her to be married to Edward Williams and I am still not happy about it and I am out riding this morning, even knowing that my betrothed is coming today. I was riding my horse Misty, she was a black horse with thick black mane and tail and beautiful amber eyes. I'm wearing man's breeches and a white shirt with ruffles at the neck and long black leather boots up to part of my calve and my hair is down and blowing in my face, my father didn't approve of my tomboy way's and I knew James was coming today and I knew I had to get back to the house shortly to change or if I didn't father would be very angry with me. I rode back to the house and put misty back in the stables. I walked into the house and I saw my father talking to George and Edward and my mother was waiting for me by the staircase and said, "daughter you are later, and you must change quickly." I said, "mother if Edward want's to marry me, he should take me just the way I am."

My mother grabbed my hand and said, "please change daughter, you now your father will angry if you don't." I said, "mother, you know I don't want to marry him, I want to marry for love, how can father expect me to marry a complete stranger." "I know darling, but it's not your decision and James come's from a very good family, now let's get upstairs," my mother said. I said, "but you got to marry for love why can't I?" She said, "darling I know I had the chance, but who know's you might grow to love Edward." I took her hand and she led me upstairs to my room and closed the door. My maid Anne undressed me and put my clothes in my armoire. She took out my pale pink dress, she put on corset and laced it up on and my white stockings and put the dress over my head. The dress had short sleeves and lined down around my small chest, but the corset pushed my breast up and made them look bigger and fuller. She brushed my hair and my mother put rose scented perfume on my skin and Anne put my hair up neatly and put in my white pearl earrings and a matching necklace and put a white pearl ring on my left ring finger and slipped on my white shoes on my feet and did my makeup, but it was very light and she put on a very light pink lipstick on.

My mother said, "now you look very presentable daughter, now let's go meet your betrothed." My mother led me downstairs and to my father's study where he was talking to George and Edward, who turned around when he saw me enter the room. He looked over my body and saw that I was still beautiful has ever and he couldn't wait to kiss my full lips and have his hands on my perfectly small breast and my curvy and slender body. I studied James and he was still has handsome as he was the last time I saw him at least father picked a handsome man for me to marry. Richard said, "daughter you look absolutely beautiful, don't you agree Edward?" He said, "yes she does, she is just as beautiful as when I met her before." He kissed my hand and my father said, "well why don't you to go out for a stroll in the garden for a stroll, why we finalize the marriage contract."

Edward took my hand in his and led me outside. We walked around and he said, "I know my darling Isabella you are afraid to be married to a stranger, but promise that I will treat you good and be gentle with you." I said, "yes I must admit I was afraid at first, but now getting to see you again and talk to you, I don't feel has afraid has before, you seem to have a gentle heart and a good nature about you." "I'm glad that your not afraid of me, for I would never do anything to hurt you my sweet Isabella," Edward said. I thought to myself, "_I think I could grow to love Edward, he's a very sweet and caring man. He is so handsome and I don't think it is in is nature to hurt someone." _He led me back towards the house and when we walked in, my family saw me and Edward talking and I was very happy and he was glad that I was growing on Edward and him on me.

He was very pleased with the match he made for me. Richard said, "my daughter you and Edward will be married in one three weeks and it pleases me to see you have grown to like Edward." I said, "thank you father and I do like him and I very happy you chose him for me to marry and I can hardly wait to be his wife." My father kissed my cheek and Edward and George are to be guest at my father's until the wedding when Edward and I move into our own house, which was all ready bought and is in the country, near his family's home.

The next three weeks came quickly and today I was to be married. My mother and Anne were helping me today, this morning I had a bath and was bathed in lavender and roses. After I was dried, my mother put my chemise over my head and Anne laced up my corset and put on my white stockings and slipped my long white silk wedding dress over my head. It was a very beautiful gown with full sleeves and laid perfectly across my chest and Anne did my hair and put my veil on my head and did my makeup. My mother put in diamond earrings and a matching necklace and a bracelet on each wrist. I put on my white shoes and they took me downstairs and outside where the wedding was taking place, I walked up to the alter and took Edward's hand. We were married and we kissed for the first time and it was a simply kiss, but it was very sweet and he had very nice full lips and I knew I would get more of his kisses.

After the dinner, Edward and I wet up to his room for the wedding night. He took off his boots and his pants and he was just in his shirt. I was just in my chemise, he said, "come over here to me my darling Isabella." I walked over to Edward and he pulled me into his arms gently and he kissed me on the lips and his tongue explored my mouth and I explored his. He slipped out of his shirt and I took off my chemise and he picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down and he laid on top of me and he rained kissed down my neck and his hand caressed my breast and squeezed it gently and I moaned in pleasure and he ran his hand down my leg and he said, "darling open your legs for me and the first time it will hurt, but after that it will not."

I opened my legs and I felt his huge manhood enter my tight sheath and I felt a sting of pain and cried out, but has soon has it came it was gone and he drove in deeper into me and he went faster, but then he slowed down with gentle stokes in and out of me. He pulled out once his love juices spilt inside of me and he laid beside me and he pulled my into his arms and he said, "my darling you were perfect and I hope you enjoyed the pleasure, I gave you." I was to tired to say anything, so I kissed him on the lips and he looked down at me and I was fast asleep. He let me sleep and he closed his eyes shortly after and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the following morning and Edward was still holding me and I tried to move and he stirred and opened his eyes. He said, "good morning my darling wife." I said, "good morning also to you husband." He kissed my lips lightly and I said, "I would like to take my bath now dear Edward." He said, "all right my darling." He let go of me and I put my chemise over my head and left the room and walked over to mine. I came into the room with a smile on my face and I was so happy, my mother and Anne were in my room.

My mother saw how happy I was and I said, "mother I really like him, he's such a gentlemen and he's so sweet." My mother was happy and Anne all ready had my bath prepared and I walked over to the bathroom and got into my tub and I was bathed in lavender, after that I was dried. Anne gave me a clean shirt and a white skirt and a white corset. She took my blue gown out of my armoire and slipped it over me head and laced it up. I put on my white stockings and blue shoes. She curled my hair and clipped it up and did my makeup. She put my sapphire necklace on and matching earrings. I walked out of my room and downstairs and Edward was in the dining room and he was wearing white breeches, a white shirt with ruffles around the neck, a blue vest and black coat and white stockings and long black leather boots. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his neck. I walked over to him and he kissed my cheek and said, "hello darling and you look very beautiful this morning." I said, "thank you Edward and you look very handsome this morning."

He pulled out my chair and I sat down and he pushed it in and he sat next to me. The rest of my family came in my two sisters were here this morning with their husband's, James and Paul. Maria sat next to me and Marguerite across form me, James sat next to Maria and Paul next to my other sister. Maria said, "sister you seem very happy, did you have a good night." I said, "yes I did dear sister" Marguerite said, "I'm glad your happy sister and I wish the kids could've come but their still a little bit young for travel." I said, "I'm sure if Edward and I have time, we can visit you sister." Edward said, "anything for you my darling." I caressed his hand and he kissed my hand. Paul said, "so Edward are you going on the hunt tomorrow morning?" Edward said, "yes I am." We ate our breakfast and the guys talked and my sisters and I went into the west parlor and sat down and started talking. I said, "so Marguerite how is my niece Katie and nephew John doing?" She said, "their doing good sister, so how was your wedding night?"

I said, "well sister it was very nice and pleasurable." She laughed and said, "sister I didn't mean to pry, but you know sisters always tell each other everything." I said, "I know and it's ok, so Maria how is my niece Katherine doing?" Maria responded, "good and Katherine is doing great and incase you didn't know James and I are expecting another child next winter." I said, "congrats sister…" I was about to say more until Edward, James and Paul walked into the room. I said, "hello hun, what do you need?" Edward said, "I just wanted to see you that's all." "That's sweet darling, come sit with me," I told Edward. Marguerite said, "Paul, I'm trying to have a conversation with my dear little sister, so why don't you just leave hunny, now and let me talk to my sisters." Paul said, "darling you shouldn't talk to your husband like that." She said, "I can talk to you however want to, so get off my back and disappear." Paul walked over to my sister and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried out of the room, with her kicking and screaming and hit him in the head with her foot and fell over and he was unconscious. She stood and ran down the hallway with Paul chasing after her. Maria, James, Edward and I looked out of the parlor and saw my sister running around like chicken with it's head chopped off and Paul chasing her like a crazy lunatic. He tripped over the rung in the florae and Marguerite thought he was hurt, so she walked over to him and bent to see if he was ok.

Paul grabbed her and smacked her bottom and she screamed loudly. Maria and I laughed and my sister glared at us and Paul carried her upstairs to their room. While we were downstairs we heard a loud thud. Marguerite ran downstairs and we heard Paul yell, "you get your butt back here this instant young lady." He had a huge bruise on his forehead. She yelled back, "I'm not some little chick you can boss around Paul, I'm your wife not your child." "Well sometimes you act like a spoiled rotten child Marguerite," Paul said. She responded, "you sometimes act like damn bastard, no wait you act like that all the time!" I walked into the hallway and said, "Paul leave my sister the hell alone you bastard, if she doesn't want to be with you right now, she doesn't have to be." Paul said, "are going to let you big mouth little sister talk to me like that." Marguerite said, "don't you dare talk to my little sister like that man whore!" Edward said, "damn your family messed up sweetie." I said, "what did you say about my family?" He said, "nothing sweetie, I…" "You are dead Edward, you better run for your fucking life bitch," I said. Edward said, "but baby, I…I…don't hurt me." I said, "run bitch" he ran outside and I chased him and he tripped and fell into the fountain.

Edward stood up filthy and soaking wet and said, "Isabella you are in so much trouble young lady." I said, " whoa I'm scared now Edward." He said, "you better run Isabella." While I wasn't paying attention he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the fountain. He ruined my new dress and shoes and my hair. I said, "Edward! I'm gonna kill you, bastard you better fucking run." He got out of the fountain and ran inside and I chased after him. Maria and James shook their heads because I was chasing Edward and Marguerite was chasing Paul. Our dad Richard came into saw me and my husband soaking wet and chasing each other and Marguerite chasing her husband also around the house. Richard yelled, "what the hell is going on in here!"

We stopped and Marguerite and I turned around and said, "hi daddy, what's up?" He said, "why are you chasing your husband's around the house and Isabella why are you soaking wet?" I said, "daddy, that mean man Edward pulled me into the fountain and got my dress all wet and ruined my hair." I started to cry and so did Marguerite and our dad held us and said, "Paul and Edward how dare you hurt my little precious daughters." Edward said, "but…but..sir…their lying, they started it." He said, "so your telling me that my two little angles started this, I don't think, they are so wonderful and sweet." Paul said, "how can you believe them over us?" Richard said, "my daughters would never lie to me, their precious angels." Richard left and we stuck our tongues out at Paul and Edward and walked upstairs. We went to my room and we locked the door to be safe. Marguerite helped me change into a dry dress and redid my hair and we heard to loud knocks on the door. Paul said, "open this door this instant."

Edward said, "you better open this door Isabella, has my husband I command you." Marguerite said, "you can't make me dodo brain." I said, "Edward go away, I don't want to talk to you right now." He said, "you don't have a choice we will get in that room one way or another, sweetie." They rammed the door and broke it down and we ran for the bathroom, and we locked the door. Paul said, "sweetie open the door please." Marguerite said, "nope, I won't let you in Paul." Edward pounded on the door and said, "fine if you want stay in there all day and starve." They pretended to walk away from the door. So Marguerite opened thinking they were gone and they weren't. Paul grabbed my sister and Edward grabbed me and they carried us to two chairs in the bedroom and sat down and laid us down on their lap's and smacked our bottoms ten times with their hand very hard. We yelled and they let us up and Paul said, "now sweetie do you promise to behave now?" She said, "nope." "Do you need another spanking Marguerite,?" Paul said. "No, do you want a black eye,?" she told him. Paul shook his head and just walked away and said has he was leaving the room, "I can't deal with you right now dear, I'll deal with you later."

He left the room and Edward said, "so Isabella sweetie, have you learned your lesson? If you didn't you'll get a even better punishment tonight." He left the room and I said, "sis we did it now, were so bad and were going to be in so much trouble tonight." She said, "but it is fun getting in trouble." I nodded my head agreement and left the bedroom and walked downstairs. Maria and James left go home and Paul asked my father if he could stay the night and our father said he could. Marguerite said, "come on hunny why don't just go home, the kids need us." He turned around to look at his wife and said, "your punishment isn't over yet dear." I said, "Edward am I still in trouble hunny." I put on a very innocent face and gave him some tears. He said, "oh sweetie how could I punish a beautiful girl like you? Not your still in trouble." I said, "it always works on people." He said, "well not me dear." Richard said, "did they really start it Paul and Edward. I mean it's hard to believe they did, but I don't if I'm sure anymore."

He looked at us and we gave him the sad face and said, "nah, their not capable of that, look at those faces." Edward said, "darling you may be able to get away anything with your father but not me." Our dad left the room and Edward said, "it's time for your punishment." He picked me up and carried me to our room and Paul picked up my sister who was kicking screaming and carried them to the guest room. Let's just say that my sister and I had a very rough and tiring night.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the following morning and couldn't move a muscle and I saw that Edward wasn't in the bed with me, so I got up and walked into the bathroom. Edward was bathing himself and saw me, and said, "come and join me dear." I said, "I think I'll pass on that one hunny." Has I started to leave the room he got out of the bathtub and picked me up and laid me in the bathtub and got in with me. He washed my hair and lathered me in a rose fragrance. We got out of the tub and we dried off and we got dressed, today I wore a yellow dress and he wore almost the same has yesterday except he had on a blue coat. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen for lunch. I sat next to my sister and she looked so tired. I said, "sis are you ok?" She said, "no, can I go kill my husband, I had a very rough long night." I said, "me to sis, I hate Edward, he's so mean." Edward and Paul walked into the room and Edward sat next to me and Paul sat next to Marguerite. We ignored them and Edward said, "are you going to talk to me at all?"

I turned my head away from him and said, "sis did you hear something, it sort of sounded like a man I used to know." Marguerite said, "yeah sis I keep hearing a strangers voice too." We finished our lunch and left the dining hall and went outside to the rose garden. We sat down on the bench and I saw Edward and Paul walking over towards us and I said, "oh no sis, those bastards are following us." We stood up to leave and I felt dizzy and passed out on the ground. Edward ran over to me and picked me up and carried me into the house. Edward took me into the west parlor and laid me down on the sofa and put a wet cloth over my forehead. My sister sat next to me and said, "Paul go fetch the doctor." Paul said, "why do I have to do it, Edward is her husband." My sister glared evilly and ran out the door to get the doctor. After about three hours I woke up and my sister smiling and so was Edward and I said, "why staring at me and smiling?" Edward said, "darling I have great news for us." I said, "you acquired a brain." "No I all ready have a brain, were going to be parents," Edward said. I said, "oh dear god, you a father oh boy this ought to be interesting." "Your not happy about it Isabella,?" Edward questionably. I said, "no I just said you being a father ought to be interesting." "Oh." he said. "Dumbass, some times I worry about you hunny, geeze," I said. He said, "oh come on, I'm not that stupid sweetie." Marguerite said, "well Edward she does have a point, you can be stupid sometimes." "You agree with her since when," Edward said. "Since she's my sister duh," Marguerite said. Paul said, "Edward drop it, there is no point arguing about it anymore." "Now your on her side, I thought you were my friend, Paul," Edward said.

He said, "I am, but she's my wife and I agree with her is that ok?" "No it's no ok, I'm not stupid," Edward yelled. I said, "hunny no one said you were stupid, I said you're a dumbass sometimes that's all." He said, "oh, that's what you meant." I said, "yeah, very good hunny." I clapped my hands and I kissed his cheek. He helped me sit up and I said, "I'm very happy about being a mother Edward dear." He kissed my lips lightly and he said, "well darling our house is ready and were leaving tomorrow to go settle in and Marguerite and Paul you are more in welcome to come and visit and I all ready told James and Maria that also. We laughed and today was a very good, unlike yesterday ever though it was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and I left my parents house earlier this morning and left for our house in the country. I slept in the carriage with my head on Edward's shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder and held me close to him. We arrived at the house in seven hours and I slept for most of the trip and I saw the house and it was so beautiful. There was two fountains out front and beautiful gardens with red, pink and yellow roses and other flowers. I was very happy and Edward and I waked inside the house while carriage driver carried my belongings inside and I said, "Edward the home is beautiful." I kissed his cheek and I he said, "I'm glad you like it." He kissed my stomach and said, "I can't wait until our child is born darling." "Me either," I said. I kissed his cheek and we waked upstairs and put our things away.

Has the moths flew by, my stomach has gotten bigger and it would be soon for me to have my baby. I was waking downstairs, when my water broke and I started to feel labor pains. I yelled. "Edward! The baby!" Luckily Marguerite heard me and ran upstairs and grabbed me and helped me upstairs to Edward and I's room and laid me down on the bed. I saw Edward run into the room and he kneeled beside me and held my hand, I was in labor for seven hours. I gave birth to a baby girl and Edward and I named her, Elizabeth. I said, "darling she is so beautiful."

She had my eyes and her father's dark black hair. He said, "she is just as beautiful as her mother." I started to nurse Elizabeth and Marguerite said, "sister she is very beautiful and Paul and I are hoping for a girl also and Maria had a boy and her and James named him Jacob." I was upset that I missed his birthing, but I couldn't go since I was so heavy with child at the time, but Marguerite went to their house to help her out. Edward picked Elizabeth up after she was done eating and placed her in her crib gently and she went to sleep and he kissed her forehead and he walked over to me and kissed my forehead and said, "get some rest darling."

I awoke several hours later and Elizabeth was crying and I got out of bed and slipped my whit robe on and got her out of the crib and I feed her and she burped and I sat down in my rocking chair and I sang her to sleep and Edward walked upstairs and when he walked past our door he heard a soft beautiful voice singing. He opened the door quietly and saw me singing our daughter to sleep. After she was sleep I placed her back in her crib and I kissed her forehead and I felt arms around y waist and I knew it was Edward. He said, "how was your nap sweetie?" I said, "good, but I'm hungry." It was past dinner time so I tied robe and Edward and I went downstairs and he found some left over biscuits and heated them up for me and he made me some tea. We walked into the dining room and sat down and I ate my biscuit and drank my hot tea. I saw Edward staring at me and I said, "why are you staring at me hunny?" Edward said, "can't a man admire his beautiful wife?" I said, "yes you can dear, but just not when I'm eating."

He said, "ok, I'll stop darling" and he stood up and looked out the window. After I was done with my biscuit and tea I stood up and walked over towards Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward placed his hands over mine and I said, "Edward, there is something I would like to tell you." He said, "yes darling?" "Edward I love you," I said. Edward said, "I thought you would never say that to me and I love you also sweetie." He pulled me into his arms and he kissed me on the lips. He started to push my robe off my shoulders and it fell on the ground and kissed down my neck and pulled away and said, "Isabella you can always light me on fire with my passion and love for you." I said, "I'm glad I do." I kissed him and he picked me up and carried me upstairs to our room and laid me on the bed. I said, "we might wake up little Elizabeth dear." Edward said, "that's right, I guess we can save this for another night love." He kissed my lips and pulled me into his arms and pulled the covers over us and we went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the following morning and got a bath and was dressed in a yellow dress and Edward bathed and was dressed in black breeches, a white shirt, a blue vest and a black coat. He slipped on long leather boots and I had my hair put up and wore a white peal necklace around my neck and pearl earrings. We walked downstairs and Marguerite was wearing Ivory dress with short sleeves and had her curled and it was up and she was diamond necklace and matching earrings, Paul was wearing blue breeches, a whit shirt, black vest and black jacket and long leather black boots. Marguerite and I went into the west parlor to have tea and talk. We sat down on the sofa and sipped our tea. I said, "sis if Paul really got on your nerves really bad, what would you do to him?" She responded, "I would chop dick off." I laughed and said, "sis, you would really do that? If you did you and him couldn't have sex anymore." She said, "there plenty of other guys I could have relations with sis." Paul walked into the room has soon as she said that. Paul crossed his arms over his chest and said, "if any other man touches you, I will kill him myself." Edward asked, "Isabella, would you do that to me also?" I said, "umm..maybe.." "What!, your not a very ice young women, what kind of women did I marry,?"

Edward said. "What kind of women, you married a women you will beat your mother fucking ass and give a black eye if you don't shut up," I screamed at him. Edward didn't shut up, and Marguerite gave me a high five and said, "damn bitch you got told." Paul said, "sweetie, umm did I do something wrong?" "You always do something wrong, you can't help it that you're a fucking dumbass," Marguerite retorted. He shut up also and they walked out of the room. I said, "finally the bastards are gone." Our mom and dad were visiting us this week and she walked into the parlor and sat across from us. She said, "what in the hell are you two talking about and what is the matter with you two?" I said, "mom what are you talking about, we didn't say nothing." "Uh, I heard what you said," Adora said.

Marguerite said, "what did you hear mom, you must be daydreaming again because we didn't say anything to them, their just being weird and crazy and we were just telling them to stop because they were scaring us to death." She said, "sure, you girl think your just precious little angels, but mother know's your not. You may be able to get away with this with your father but not me." I said, "but mom we didn't do nothing, honest." "Sweetie don't sit hear and lie to me, when I heard everything you two told them." Our mom stood up and walked out of the room. Maria and James are also visiting and she walked into the room and said, "sisters what exactly did you say to them because their out in the hallway covering their crotch like someone is going to chop it off?"

I said, "we didn't do nothing sis, what talking about." Maria said, "Isabella don't play that innocent act with me, I know better then them, you two are just bad girls." Marguerite said, "you can't tell us what to do, you're the middle child and I'm the oldest." Maria said, "well you sure has hell don't act like it sis." Marguerite stood up and looked into Maria's face and said, "just be glad you're my sister or I would hurt you." Maria left and I stood up and said, "sis let's go outside and walk around to cool off." We left the parlor and went out the front door, to walk around the garden.

We walked around for a couple minutes and sat down on a bench. Edward and Paul were looking for us every where because they were still mad at us, for what we said to them. They eventually found us and stood in front of us and picked us up and carried us into the house and to our room's. Edward sat me down on the bed and I tried to run, but he grabbed me and said, "your not going any where babe." He pulled me against him and kissed me on the lips. He removed my shoes and his also and took off his jacket and my dress and tossed them on the ground. He removed his breeches and was just his shirt and I took off my corset and he took off my chemise and he took off his shirt. He laid me back against the pillows and kissed me on the lips and kissed down my neck. He parted my legs with his hand and he entered me and he made love to me, for three hours. Marguerite was going through the same ordeal, except he made love to her for five hours.

I was so tired and sore afterwards and Edward was sleeping beside me and I tried to get out of bed, but he grabbed me and pulled me against him. He said, "your not going any where, I want you again." I said, "what? We just made love for three hours and you want to do it again." He said, "well we'll keep making love until I'm satisfied." I rolled my eyes and he took me again, then again and again. Marguerite was going through the same thing. Finally Edward was fast asleep and I was able to get out of the bed and I slipped my chemise over my head and I left the room and I saw my sister walking down the hallway in her chemise and robe, we both tied our robes around us and walked downstairs barely. We got into the parlor and sat down and I said, "I'm so sore sis, how about you?"

She nodded and said, "I'm so tied and I can barely move." We looked up and saw Edward and Paul walk into the room and I said, "stay away from me Edward." He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and said, "don't worry, I am completely satisfied darling." Paul sat next to my sister and said, "me to and I won't have you again, until we have our third child." I said, "I will hold you to that promise Edward." I kissed his cheek and Marguerite said, "I will also hold you to that promise Paul." He kissed her cheek and then rubbed her belly.

Three weeks have past and I've just found out I'm expecting another child and Elizabeth is two months old and is so adorable and Marguerite will be having her child soon, so she left for her home and Edward and I are going to travel there to help her. I'm in our daughter's room feeding her. Edward walked in after I was done feeding her. I said, "hello dear, I have some news for you." Edward said, "what is it dear?" "I'm expecting a child," I said. "When,?" he asked. I said, "early next spring." I put Elizabeth in her crib and sang her to sleep and Edward and I left her room and cracked the door, so we could hear her if she cried. We waked downstairs and I was so lonely since my sisters are at home and their husbands also and my parents went home also. So it was just Edward, Elizabeth and I and also Anne.

We sat down in the study and I sat down in the chair my the window and picked up my book from the coffee table and started to read where I left off the last time I read my book. I was reading my book and I could feel Edward's gaze on me and I looked up and saw him staring at me. I said, "what?" He said, "nothing, I was juts admiring how beautiful you are." I laid my book on the coffee table and I walked over to him and I sat in his lap. He nuzzled my neck and I kissed his lips lightly and said, "I know I haven't been the most behaved wife Edward, it's just I like to have a little fun sometimes, but I love you, it's just fun to pick at you." He said, "I know that and I love you to, it's just I wish you wouldn't pick at me so much. I know you just doing to aggravate me." I nodded my head and I kissed him again and he held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid his head against my chest. I felt him unlacing the back of my dress and I said, "Edward, what are you doing?" He said, "I need you so bad Isabella."

I kissed his lips with a fiery passion and our tongues' danced with each other. He pushed the sleeves off my dress down and I just hoped nobody came into the study and saw us like this. I stood up and Edward pushed my dress the rest off the way down and it fell to the ground. I undid my corset and tossed it on the ground and I was just in my chemise and I pushed his jacket off his shoulders' and it fell on the ground next to my dress. He pulled my hair down, so he could grasp it in his hand has he kissed me and he continued to kiss down my neck. I unbuttoned his breeches and he slipped out of them. I untied his shirt and he tossed it on the ground and he pulled my chemise over my head and tossed it on the ground and he picked me up and continued to kiss me and he laid me down on the sofa. He laid on top of me and he kissed down my neck and grasped on of my breast in his hand I moaned in pleasure. He kissed all the way down to my legs and ran his hand down my thigh and he used his hands to part my legs and I felt his manhood enter my tight sheath. He took me hard and fast and he drove deeper and deeper and he started to go faster and then he slowed down and he kept on going until his love juices spilt inside my womb.

He laid on top of me panting and sweating. I was panting and he helped me up and we dressed each other and he helped me fix my hair. We sat down on the sofa and I said, "darling that was fantastic." He said, "you are so wonderful and I love you so much Isabella." I kissed him and he knew I love him too, without me saying the words. We left the study and went into the dining hall for lunch. He pulled out my chair and I sat down and he sat next to me. The servants brought out the food, we were having teas, biscuits, chicken and some vegetables. We ate our lunch and we decided to go into to town, so we went upstairs to get Elizabeth and I got my hat and I put it on my head and tied the ribbon. I held Elizabeth in my arms and we took the carriage into town.

We went to the clothing store, so I could get a new dress for my birthday party I had know idea what Edward was going to get me for my birthday, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. I tried on a violet dress, with shirt puffy sleeves and it had white flowers on the top of the dress across my chest and it went down to about my ankles and it was really beautiful, so Edward paid for it and the changes it would need and it would be ready a week before my birthday party. We then proceeded to the park, where we ran into my sisters and their husband's. Paul, James and Edward talked while my sisters and I sat down on the picnic blanket and talked. Katherine was playing with Katie and John and I was holding Elizabeth and Maria was holding Jacob and Marguerite was rubbing her stomach and felt the baby kick. I said, "sisters Edward and I are expecting our second child and Marguerite when are you due? "She said, "in two more months, so Maria are you and James expecting?" Maria, "yes we are, our third child shall be born late in late spring."

The kids came over to us and sat down. Katherine said, "so mommy when will I get my other sibling?" Maria said, "late in the spring." Katherine nodded and sat closer to her mommy. Katie and John were sitting next to Marguerite and Katie put her hand on her belly and felt the baby kick and she smiled. The men walked over to us and sat with us and Elizabeth said, "dada" and she clapped her hands and smiled at Edward. I said, "her first word." She said, "dada" and pointed to Edward. He kissed the top of her head and tickled her and she giggled. After abut two hours my sisters and their children and Paul and James left and Edward and I headed for home. Elizabeth slept in the carriage on the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten months have past and Maria, Marguerite and I had our child. Maria had another boy and she named him Kent, Marguerite named her girl Kara and I named Edward and I's son, Michael. He has is fathers eyes and his hair. Elizabeth is so happy that she is a older sister and she is walking now and today is my sixteenth birthday and I am so excited my whole family is here including my brothers and their wife's and children. My birthday was very fun, but Edward said he was going to give me my present later. It was good seeing my brothers, since we don't see them a lot. Isaac and I get along really well and so does his wife Betsy and I, all my brothers have six children and they are all only having one more child and they are so happy with their wife's.

After my party my brothers went home, so the only people that stayed were my sisters and their husband's and children and my parents. We were all sitting in the parlor, while the children were playing and Anne and Martha were watching them. I said, "so Maria how many children do you and James plan to have?" Maria said, "we plan on having seven, how about you and you also Marguerite?" I said, "well Edward and I are going to have seven kids." Marguerite said, "we are planning on having seven also." Today was a very good day because I saw my family and I can't wait until Edward and I have more children together.

After everybody left for home except my sisters Maria and Marguerite, James, Paul and Edward took the children upstairs to get ready for bed. While my sisters and I talked and Maria said, "so sisters are you going to behave more like young ladies now? Since Marguerite you are now twenty and Isabella you are sixteen now." I said, "I will try to behave if I can." Marguerite said, "I will also try sister." We talked foe twenty more minutes and Maria and Marguerite went upstairs to join their husband's so they could go to bed.

I walked upstairs also and walked out Edward and I's room and I opened the door and closed it. I took off my dress and corset and my skirt and took off my chemise and slipped on a clean one, I took off my jewelry and took down my hair and I sat on the bed and I wondered where Edward was. I got under the covers and I closed my eyes and I felt the other side of the bed sink down and I turned over and saw Edward lying beside me and I kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my against his chest. He was going to give me my present tonight, but he saw how tired I was and let me sleep and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the following morning and I got out of bed and I had my bath and I bather in lavender. Anne dried me off and helped me into my undergarments and then my white stockings and garters. She put on my white corset and laced it up. I said, "Anne I would like to wear my green dress today." She got it out of the armoire and slipped it over my head and it was a beautiful light green, with short sleeves and it ran across my chest and Anne curled my hair and put it up and put a matching green band on my head and she did my makeup. I put in emerald earrings and a matching necklace. I slipped on my wedding ring and a matching emerald ring on my other hand. Anne left and I saw Edward getting out of bed and he was dressed in black breeches and white stockings and long leather black boots, a white shirt, a black vest and a black jacket. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the back of his neck. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek and we walked downstairs hand in hand.

Anne brought down Elizabeth and Michael. Elizabeth was wearing her favorite pink dress and she had he hair curled and it was pulled back. Michael was wearing black breeches and a blue shirt and a black jacket. I feed Michael and Elizabeth was eating her eggs and toast, while I was sipping my tea and eating eggs also.

Edward was reading the daily post while drinking coffee. Anne took Michael back upstairs because he fell asleep in my arms and Elizabeth finished her meal, so I took her outside so she could run around and play. I was chasing her around and I grabbed her and started to tickle her and Edward was watching us playing around. He was smiling, he was so happy that he has a wonderful wife and children.

Today Marguerite, Paul, Kara, Katie and John, they would be here before lunch. Has we were playing I saw my sister's carriage coming and she got out of it she was wearing a blue dress, with short sleeves and blue shoes her hair was pulled in the back and it was curled. We hugged each other and she picked up Elizabeth and hugged her. I hugged my nieces and nephew. Katie was wearing a violet dress and Kara was wearing a yellow dress and John was wearing blue breeches and a white and a blue jacket. asked, "aunty, are you and uncy going to have another baby?"

I said, "I don't know, we will probably have another baby, but I don't know when sweetie." She tickled Elizabeth and they chased each other around outside. John was also playing with them and Marguerite was holding Kara and Anne brought Michael out because he wanted his momma. I held him in my arms and Anne went back inside and Edward and Paul we talking, while watching us and the kids. Edward said, "so how are you and Marguerite doing?"

Paul said, "were doing good and she hasn't played any jokes on me in a while." "Neither has Isabella, maybe they won't do it anymore, but who know's with those two," Edward said. They laughed and walked over towards Marguerite and I. Edward sat down next to and Paul sat next to Marguerite. I said, "hi hunny, what do you need?" He said, "nothing really I just wanted to see you and Michael." "Hunny you saw him this morning and you see me all the time," I replied back. "I know that, it's just I wanted to talk to you that's all," Edward said. I said, "ok fine you can stay here and talk to me." Edward moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and he was making funny faces at Michael and making him giggle. Paul said, "so sweetie, what do you want to do today, while were here?"

Marguerite said, "talk to my sister and not you." Paul said, "come on can't you be a little nice to me?" She said, "I don't know, why should I, you don't do anything for me." "That's not true, I love you and take care of you and I gave you three beautiful children and I am always there for and I always will be," Paul responded back. My sister said, "wow Paul that was really sweet what you said, but incase you didn't know I can take care of myself, I don't need some man to protect me or take care of me."

Paul said, "why are you so mean to me, what did I ever do to you?" "Nothing I just like picking on you because it is fun," Marguerite said. Paul said, "so you think it is fun picking on me and driving me insane." She nodded yes and he rolled his eyes at her and

Paul tickled her side and Marguerite laughed and hit him in the shoulder with her fan. I said, "sis how are you having fun driving Paul insane?" She said, "yep yep, it's always picking Paul because it so easy." Paul said, "will you just leave me alone women and go bug some else." "I would but you're here so, I'll just bug you," Marguerite said. Edward laughed at Paul and I smacked him in the back of the head. He said, "what was that for?" I said, "don't laugh at your friend only Marguerite and I can."

Edward said, "how come Marguerite and you can and I can't." Marguerite said, "because I'm his wife and she is my sister and she can laugh at my husband all she want's to." Edward and Paul stood up and walked away and I said, "finally they left" and Michael and Kara were asleep, so I called for Anne and she took them upstairs for their nap. Katie, Elizabeth and John ran over to us and Elizabeth said, "momma where did daddy go?" I said, "your daddy went inside pumpkin." She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her waist and I kissed the top of her head and.

Elizabeth rested her head back against my chest and Katie was also sitting on he momma's lap and John was sitting in between us, Marguerite had her arm around his shoulders and one around Katie's waist. Elizabeth said, "so momma what are we going to do today?" I said, "I'm not sure yet, you would have to ask your daddy." She said, "ok", I let her down and she ran inside to find her daddy. Katie and John went with her. Marguerite and I also decided to go inside.

We had chicken, corn, green beans, biscuits for lunch. The kids had milk, my sister and I had tea and the guys had tea also. After lunch my sister and her husband and children went home and I put Elizabeth upstairs in her room for her nap. I was very happy and I will continue to be happy with my husband and children and most importantly my family.


	9. Chapter 9

Fifteen years have past and Edward and I have had five more children. Elizabeth is fifteen and Michael is thirteen, Michelle and Jim are five, Matthew is four and the twins Meredith and Lucy are three. Marguerite and Paul had four more children, Katie is sixteen and she has all ready has received some request for her hand in marriage, and her father is decided who she will marry. John is seventeen and Paul is also looking for a young girl to marry and Kara just turned fourteen and Paul is looking for a husband for her also. Nathan and Christopher are seven, Casey and Rachel are four and little Mark is two. Maria and James had five more children, Katherine is sixteen and James is looking for a husband for her and Kent is eighteen and looking for a wife. Their triplets, Heather, Mitchie and Fred are six. Nathan and Patrick are three years old.

We are all happy in our marriages and we are happy with all the kids we had and we love our husband's so much and our children. You'll hear more about my oldest daughter Elizabeth and Marguerite's oldest Katie and Maria's daughter Katherine in my next story, when they are going to be married and aren't going to be happy about it because they take after us and you saw how we were when we got married.


End file.
